What Hurts The Most
by Bethy Ann
Summary: I look at him but yet I know I can't have him, thought Casey. In this story Casey never went out with Sam so it doesn't follow the t.v. shows. Dasey, rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Life With Derek**

**What Hurts The Most**

**By: Bethyann**

**I don't own anything except the plot. Hope you enjoy!**

Watching Derek sleep made me think about him even more. When I first came to live with him, I thought he was totally _hot!_ I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. But when I discovered that he was a player my heart shattered. If he was a player then he wouldn't want to be with me, which got my upset. So my mission began. I was to make him like me but without him knowing. That's why we fight, a lot.

Tomorrow was a school day so I had to put my clothes out pronto. I ran upstairs into my room and began putting my completed homework away into my bag. I then proceeded to put my clothes out. I took my light faded jeans out and placed it neatly on my chair. I needed the perfect shirt. So I began to think about which shirt looked best on me. The light blue shirt with the sequins on it! If I wear that, then I can wear my blue and black bracelet Emily gave me.

Once I was done getting organized for tomorrow I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I went back into my room and stripped out of my clothes from today and put on my favorite pj's. The blue, purple and yellow stripped pants with the purple tank top.

Ugh...stupid alarms. Why do they have to be so loud? I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done scrubbing. I blow dried my hair and began the long process of curling my hair. Near the end I heard banging on the door which would only mean one thing, Derek!

"Open up Casey! You've been in there for hours!", Derek yelled.

I laughed and said, "Patience is a virtue!"

I heard Derek's sarcastic laugh and he said, "Haha, very funny. Now open up the damn door or I'll knock it down."

I sighed and finished up with my make-up. I opened the door and came face to face with Derek.

"Finally, it took you long enough", Derek said.

I gave him a smile and just walked away. I put my folded pjs on the bed and ran downstairs. I looked at the clock and saw I was late. I grabbed a bagel and ran. I saw Emily up ahead and jogged up to her.

"Hey Emily. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay", Emily said giving me a strange look.

"What's with the face, Em?" I said a little worried.

" You sound _too_ perky. What happened to you? Your always like pissed off because of Derek. What gives?" asked Emily.

"I decided that I shouldn't care what Derek thinks about my. He can't run my life. I"m just going to ignore his infuriating comments."

"Whenever I say to ignore him, you always say and I quote, I just can't ignore him. I have to stand up for what I believe in, unquote. What happened to that?"Emily asked.

"I just decided to look in a different outlet. What's with the 20 questions?"

"Nothing! I'm sorry, I should just be happy like you." Emily said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh and by the way, I love your hair! You look absolutely fabulous", Emily said.

"Thanks, it took me forever." I said and smiled.

"Guys will be all over you", Emily said while smiling.

I gave her a smile and we walked into the school.

Authors Note: I hope you guys liked it. Read and Review please! I also like the criticism so I can improve and give what you want. I hope I can get another chapter in before I leave for camp this Saturday for a month. If not, sorry, I'll try and write more while I'm away.


	2. Chapter 2

Living With Derek

What Hurts The Most

By: Bethyann

Chapter 2:

I went to my locker and put my combination in. It didn't click open. I groaned. This can't be happening to me! I tried again and again but nothing happened.

I heard someone whisper, "Try 9-6-12. The love numbers."

I turned around sharpley to see if anyone was running away but saw Derek running up to his buddies. It wasn't him, was it? I guess I'll have to assume it was him. I tried the combination he said and it worked. That's weird, a locker can only have one combination. Or can they have two? I'll have to look it up. I tore a piece of paper out of my binder and wrote down: Look up locker combinations to see if they can have two combinations.

The bell rang and I walked to my home room class. Mrs. O'Brien took attendance and at 7:40 the announcements came on.

"Today is Monday if you guys didn't know. So that means it's October 12. Lunch today is steak tips with corn going with a side of the famous mashed potatoes." At this people cheered. " Today the drama club is auditioning for parts in Cinderella. So if your interesting go to the Lecture Hall. And today is the last soccer game. We're playing against the Lions!" At this people did our cheer. "Yea! So have a good day and don't get a detention Mr. Venturi. Please post your attendance teachers. It's now 7:45!" said Principle Harris.

The bell rand and I walked with Emily to history.

"I'm thinking of trying out for Cinderella. Do you want to do it with me, Casey?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. I have homework to do", I said. Not wanting to do it at all.

I'm a horrible actress. I couldn't act if my life depended on it. I can sing, but not act!

"You'll have enough time to do your homework. Please? Do it with me? For me?" asked Emily.

I rolled my head and groaned. I turned into the classroom and sat down near the middle. Emily gave me a look while sitting. The puppy dog face. On her nobody can resist it.

I groaned again and said, "Okay fine, I"ll do it. But if I make it and my grades start slipping I'm quitting."

Emily squealed and said, "Thanks Cas, you won't regret it. We'll have so much fun together!" with another squeal she turned around.

Mrs. Ceta came in and went to the board. She is the sternest teacher her. She wants it quiet at all times and she hates it when people are late. She wrote down: Subject: U.S. History. Lesson: People on the Move.

"Okay people! Lis", at this Derek strutted in. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Venturi. I hope you have a note cause you know what I'll do if you don't."

"Um...will you see. I did have one but it dropped out of my pocket when I was running to your class. I really had to go to the bathroom and you know us guys, we can't wait", Derek said.

"See you after class, Mr. Venturi. I don't accept tardiness. But I do accept notes."

That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard. I turned around and raised my eyebrow at Derek, what a complete idiot.

"On with the lesson. Now if you can turn to page 281 we will read about People on the Move..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch I met up with Em, and had the most awesome school lunch ever.

"I have too much homework. I don't think I can stay after school with you, Em. I'm sorry."

"You will stay after! I'll even make you stay!" Em said with the scariest look I've never seen before. It scared me so much I complied.

"Ok, sorry. I'll stay." Seeing her face of doubt I said, "Don't worry Em, I won't let you down."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Derek all alone walking towards his last class. I decided to run up to him and talk to him about after school.

"Hey Derek! Derek! Wait up. I need to talk with you! Derek! Derek!"

Derek stopped and turned around. Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat. His face was emotionless. But if you knew him well enough, you'd see the sadness in his face. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. People were looking at us a little too weirdly. Derek gave them a look and they never looked our way once. I pulled Derek in a nearby classroom and closed the door. Derek's face perked up a little.

"What's wrong? Why are you cr-sad?" I asked curious about why he was so down.

Derek turned his head away and said in a croaky but yet sexy voice, "Mrs. Ceta is the director of Cinderella."

At this remark I was confused. Why would he talk about drama? He doesn't even like drama!

"Wha-" I began but Derek stopped me by talking again.

"She wants me to be Prince Henry. All because I was late and didn't have a good excuse!" At this Derek punched the wall. His hand started to bleed.

"I was talking to Coach about this season. Coach found a new center. My center! So now I'm left because of the new kid, Bob Spencer." He started to cry freely now.

"I got mad at Coach and threw a puck out the window and he kicked me off the team. He said he knew my temper and was getting sick of it since I kept getting the red card. And that I was out of line this time. I have nothing now. I even broke up with Dawn because I was sick and tired of all the girls wanting to do sex with me! It's gross. I. Want. To. Be. A. Virgin. Until. I. Marry." Derek's teeth were grinding together.

At that my heart swelled up for him. The late bell rang but I didn't care. It was English. Mrs. Brown is too old to notice if anyone was missing. I went up to Derek and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug. Derek, surprised, stiffened up at first but then started to relax. We broke our hug and stood awkwardly together. A big gush of cold air came through the window pushing my papers to the floor. I bent to pick them up but Derek was faster and got them up in record speed.

"Thanks." I cleared my throat and continued. " Will I do know one thing that will help you."

At this Derek's head snapped up. I never saw him look this vulnerable before.

"I'm trying out to be Cinderella. Emily wanted me to go, so she said that we both should try out for Cinderella."

Derek laughed and said, "This is great!" But then his face turned into a frown. "Oh no! No way! I do not want to kiss you or Emily! No! Eww! That's just wrong! You're my sister!"

Oh my god! I never thought of that! Now I hope I get Cinderella so I can kiss him. I looked up to see an unreadable look on Derek's face.

"We better get to class. I"ll write down a letter from my guidance counselor. I bet he won't mind. But first your going to the nurse." I said all happy. I can't wait until school is over!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right people, Read and Review please! Tell me what you think. You can also give me some ideas for the story. I'll try and get another chapter in before Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Derek

What Hurts the Most

By: Bethyann

_**Sorry guys that its been a month. I went to Camp for a month and had so-o-o much fun. So here's the next update and I hope you like it! Read and Review please!**_

We walked into Mrs. Brown's classroom and took a seat in the back. She was reading a passage from Romeo and Juliet. She didn't even notice us seat down. I took out my book and my notebook.

I turned to the person next to me and asked, "Do you know what page we're on?"

"Yea, page 49", said the boy with black hair and gorgeous green eyes. I thought I melted to the ground.

"Thanks. Hey um, you look new. I'm Casey by the way."

"I'm Bobby Spencer. I moved here from Dunstable Massachusetts. It's a small country town and I loved it."

"That's nice. Will its nice to meet you Bobby. If you ever need help you can come ask me. I'll always be here."

He smile and said, "Thanks, I will."

This day is so getting me confused. I've loved Derek since day one but now Bobby's smile is making me float up to heaven. Why did God have to put guys in the world? All they do is look gorgeous and make girls feelings go all haywire. Then they do the stupid things. Like go behind their girlfriend or wives back and don't tell them. Or if they were the jealous type and make you have no friends. If you ever really think about it, it's like God wants there to be drama.

So everything's fun but sad and yet scary. Maybe God wanted us to feel the emotions and embrace them to make us who were are. So we can learn from mistakes. Now I'm going all sentimental. Stop think Casey and pay attention to English class. All of a sudden a note is flung on my desk. I look down and open it up. Scrawled on it is: Why was Bobby talking to you? Are you okay? You kinda Spaced out.

I wrote down: I asked him what page number we were on in the book and I introduced myself. Then I just thought of...life. Why are you so interesting in my now?

Half a minute went by and it was flung on my desk again. I don't know but this Bobby fella doesn't look like a nice person. Just please don't be near him.

I looked at him and we locked eyes. I nodded to give him an answer. I guess now I'll have an overprotective brother. This won't be too bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right! Whoever wants to be Cinderella come up and get in line on the stage please. And hurry I don't have all day", yelled Mrs. Ceta.

Me and at least 15 other girls were in line waiting.

"Okay, I want you to read Scene 2, page 1 and I also want you to sing one song from the script. GO!" Mrs. Ceta yelled.

A girl in brown pigtails went up with the script and started whispering. I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Speak up or the nest person is going", said Mrs. Ceta.

Wow, she takes this pretty harshly. I hope I'm okay...This day cannot get any better. I heard the door open and I saw Bobby walking in. Wait! Bobby? Ah, hot guy.

"I said Next Miss Casey!" screamed Mrs. Ceta.

Oh my bad. I walked to the center of stage and opened up to Scene 2. I cleared my throat and started. At the end I saw Bobby smile at me. I smiled back.

"So this is love, Mm

So this is love

So this is what makes life divine.

I'm all a glow, Mm

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, Mm

And I can fly,

I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky,

So this is the miracle, that I've been dreaming of, Mm Mm

So this is love."

I looked at Derek and his mouth was off it's hinges. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I looked at Emily next, who's face look like she saw a hot guy. Then I looked at Bobby who was smiling and gave me the thumbs up. Mrs. Ceta wrote something down fervently. She looked at her watch and nodded.

"Times up! Cinderella don't come back tomorrow please! Casey, Elizabeth, and Shay please stay behind. Princes are first tomorrow. Now fly out the doors like little birds", Mrs. Ceta yelled the last line. She talked with Elizabeth and Shay and they left.

"Miss Casey please come here."

I walked nervously up to her and gulped. Ouch that actually hurts if you force it.

"Have you ever had singing lessons before?"

I shook my head no and wondered what was up. I heard some rustling near the door and looked up but saw nothing.

"If it's okay I want you to sing another song for me right now. Is that okay?" asked Mrs. Ceta.

"Um...yea. Yea it's no problem. Is it okay if I sing one of my own songs?" I asked.

"Go right ahead", smiled Mrs. Ceta.

I cleared my throat and hummed the tone.

"Falling, with no one to catch me

Falling, I don't see anyone

Falling, there's no one below me

Falling, Away from the sun

I'm falling

Falling towards the end of life

Falling to where there is no light

Falling to where it's always night

Falling towards the end

Falling, with no one to catch me

Falling I don't see anyone

Falling there's no one below me

Falling, away from the sun

I thought I would fall forever

I thought I was long gone it's true

But then someone caught me

I looked up and saw it was you

Falling, I don't see anyone

Falling with no one to catch me

Falling, I don't see anyone

Falling, there's no one below me

Falling away from the sun

Floating, I've got you to catch me

Floating, I've only see you

Floating, you'll always be with me

Floating, I hope it's true."

"That was beautiful. Thank you Casey. I'll see you tomorrow", said Mrs. Ceta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner I took a shower and just felt so content. I felt that I accomplished something. I sang my heart out. I felt all the emotions from me burst out. All the love, the love that Derek taught me. When I was done I dried myself off. I looked for my pj's and couldn't find them anywhere. Oh no! I left them on my bed. I put the towel around me body and held it in place.

I open the door and quietly and slowly walk towards my room. My head swings around when I hear a Bam! behind me. I turn around and see Derek standing there in all his glory. Oh. My. God. Derek looks even better without any clothes on. I see his eyes glance over my body and feel that it's a little bit too cold. I look down to see my towel on the floor. Oh my God! I quickly pick up my towel and run towards my room.

I close the door and just stood there against the door. At least a minute later I got up from the floor and got changed. I cannot believe what just happened. I opened my door and saw Derek's door open. I went across the hall to his room and peeked in. I didn't see him which meant he was downstairs. I walked down the stairs and saw Derek watching t.v. I walked towards the couch and sat down. In one quick motion I grabbed the remote from Derek's hands.

"Wha-? Hey! Casey, I swear if you don't give me the remote I'll unleash my secret weapon onto you", Derek said with his eyes glinting mysteriously.

At this I ran towards the kitchen squealing like a little girl. Derek was right behind me. I quickly grabbed the sink hose. I sprayed him right smack dab in the stomach.

He screamed and yelled, "Casey! Your so getting it now."

By now the remote was on the floor right underneath the t/v/ in the other room. We were wrestling for the sprayer, spraying everything. I'm so glad I decided to wear a white shirt. It was already soaked. Derek snatched it and sprayed me right in the chest. He dropped the sprayer and started tickling my stomach.

"Ah-h-h! No, please...Derek please...stop", I barely giggled out that sentence.

"Not until you say, Derek is the hottest, sexiest guy in the world...on the top of your lungs."

That is true, he is pretty hot. "Okay, fine...stop...tickling me!"

He stopped tickling and locked me on the ground. He was sitting right on top of me. No not sitting, straddling me.

I screamed the loudest I could, "Derek is the sexiest, hottest guy in the world!"

Derek's hands were covering his ears while he made the funniest face ever. It looked like he was constipating. I quickly switched places with Derek. I pinned his arms up above his head. God, if he wasn't wearing a shirt I would die. I leaned closer into him towards his lips.

I moved my lips closer to his and then turned to his ear and whispered, "now you have to say and mean it. Casey, I swear you're the hottest, sexiest girl I've ever seen. Be my girlfriend? Please? Say that or else I won't let you lose."

I smirked and moved my body a little near his, ahem, privates. I felt a little movement down there so I knew I attracted him in some way. Derek cleared his throat and I looked up.

"Casey, I swear you're the sexiest, hottest girl in the whole entire world. Will you please be my girlfriend? Please?" said Derek in a sincere voice.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "You so didn't mean that." then I whispered while moving. "Mean it."

Derek's face looked so priceless. I then got a really bade vibe that something was gonna happen...soon! Then Derek rolled from underneath me and went upstairs. Oh no! Now what did I do? I seriously hope he's not mad at me.

AN: Hey everyone. Hope you liked it. Since I'll be going to Maine this weekend I won't be doing any writing so it might be a while. But review please! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Life With Derek

What Hurts The Most

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except my characters and I think you can tell who they are. So anyone who gave me reviews thank you! I love reading them. Once I get up to Chapter 7 I'm going to start responding to you readers who review. And I'll start doing polls and prizes.

Chapter 4: Derek's POV

I wake up the next morning to Hella Good by No Doubt. I remember last night and smile. Casey looked hot wearing nothing. But when her white shirt got soaked, that was hotter. Ever since we met I've liked her so-o-o-o-o much. So I just decided to pick fights with her so she wouldn't know. I was scared she'd not like me back.

I got up and stretched. I got down on the floor and did 25 push ups and 50 sit ups. Then I proceeded to do 25 pull ups. Those burn, but it's how I got these awesome looks. I laughed at myself and put on my clothes and went downstairs. I grabbed the closest cereal which happened to be Coco Puffs. Aw, finally food. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow. I start shoveling food in my mouth.

"God, Derek. Could you please stop eating like a pig? It's revolting to see", Casey said with a look of disgust.

I smirked and said, "Why Casey. Either ask nicely or I might spill about what you did last night."

Nothing really bad happened. Actually, with her on top of me, that kinda happened. Even thinking about it gets me aroused. I shift uncomfortably so no one notices. I hear Marti upstairs screaming about being a Princess. Marti comes down galloping on her toy horse. That's when Edwin and Lizzie came down.

"Hey Ed. What's happening?" I ask.

"Uh, nothing. Why?" asks Ed slightly confused.

"Nothing, we just haven't been talking much." I answer with my mouth filled with food.

"Okay", says Edwin giving me a weird look.

Lizzie groans and I turn and look at her. "What's wrong Lizzie? Not feeling well", I ask.

"I have a major migraine and Marti is just making it worse", said Lizzie closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Take some medicine for it. It'll make it better", I tell her.

"I already took some Tylenol", said Lizzie.

"Oh, well I hope it gets better", I said giving her s sympathetic smile. I don't want Casey to give me one of those glares.

I look up at the clock and see that it's already 7:10. Wait, what!

"Casey, time to go. So if your not in the car in 2 minutes I'm leaving without you", I say.

"Okay", Casey says giving me a weird look.

I go out to the garage and hop in my Honda Accord. It takes Casey 4 minutes to get out here. I look up at her as she puts her seat belt on. I turn the car on and we're on our way. I put the radio on 99.5 and Rascal Flatts comes on singing "Me and My Gang". We got to the school and I bolt it to my locker. I really need to talk to Sam. I'm about to turn the corner when I hear Sam, Tom, Brad, and Jay talking about...me!

"He's so not going to do that. Dude, I know him, He won't", says Sam emphasizing the won't.

"Why not? Cause it's Casey?", says Jay.

I perk up hearing Casey's name. I lean against the lockers more and slide more to the corner to hear better.

"Yea, but he would only kiss Casey if he was...probably died or wicked drunk. He _hates_ Casey", says Sam.

Kiss Casey! Oh my God. I would love to do that but I can't. I stop thinking and pay attention to what their saying.

"Yea but what if we dare him to kiss her at lunch?", Tom pipes up.

I stop listening and start thinking. Should I g up to them? If I do would I do it? If I did it, what would Casey think? Actually I wonder what she would do to me. She'd probably slap me. No, I shouldn't do it. I'll be able to kiss her in Cinderella. Since we're bound to kiss...I hope. I start walking to home room and ignore them. Unfortunately they saw me and called me over.

"Hey man. What's up?" I ask Sam.

"Nothing just talking to the guys", says Sam.

I nod my head at them and say, "What's up?"

They look at each other and nod at Jay.

"Well, we have a dare for you." He begins and pauses to see my reaction. I just stand there looking at him emotionless.

"At lunch where everyone is. We want you to um...kiss Casey MacDonald", Jay finished.

"Okay", I say.

They look at me lik ei had two heads. "What's with the looks? I said I'd do it." I laugh inside my head at them. Their still looking at me dumbfounded.

"Okay. Be there or be square", says Sam.

That is the lamest and oldest line ever. I walk towards my home room class to see Casey talking to Emily. The late bell rings and Mrs. O starts taking attendance. I hear Casey and Emily come in whispering to each other. I hear Casey say, "No, no no. I will not do it."

"But you have to. He said he would. That means he actually likes you", says Emily

I feel their eyes on me and that's when I realize their talking about me. So they probably heard the whole entire conversation I had with my buddies. Lovely, now she night not come to lunch and I really want to kiss her. I mean a kiss really tells you if you like that person or not. That's why I date almost every girl. I want to find "the one". I look back at Casey and smile at her.

I'm walking to Biology when someone grabs me and shoves me into a closet. Ah, the janitor's closet. I've seen this closet a couple of times. I look up to see...Casey! She's chewing her bottom lip which means she's nervous.

"Waa-", I begin but I'm cut off by her lips crashing on mine.

It feels sensational. I suck on her bottom lip before breaking for air. I rest my forehead on hers and look at her eyes. I bring my lips to hers and stick my tongue in and start massages hers with mine. I turn her body against the wall where I was. I put my hands on her hips and move circles on her lower back.

Casey groans and says, "that didn't happen." She runs out the door and goes to God knows where.

I stand there against the wall thinking. Why did Casey leave? Now I know that I love her. That kiss was fantastic!

AN: I was thinking of stopping here for a cliffy for once but I won't be mean to you.

On with the story!

I'm late for auditions. That's all I'm thinking about. Mrs. Ceta is going to kill me! I run towards the auditorium and open the door slightly and walk in. I sit nest to Casey even though she's not supposed to be here.

"Did people audition for the Prince yet?", I ask.

"No, not yet. Why?" Casey whispers.

"I was just wondering. She did say she would yesterday."

"True but people are auditioning for the step-sisters. You cannot believe how hilarious it is to watch. She's making them sing "Oh Sing Sweet Nightingale", as horrible as possible. Some are pretty good at it to. I don't think their even trying", laughs Casey.

I smile. Thank God she's happy again. This afternoon was so-o-o-o-o confusing for me. I hope she liked me still.

"Casey, um about today. I've been think that..."

AN: Hey, sorry guys about the late update. How long was it? A month that I haven't written? Sorry, I had camp for a month and then school started. Then last weekend I went to CT. Sorry that this isn't has long. But hopefully the next one well be bigger! So review ,review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Life With Derek

What Hurts The Most

_italics_- means Casey's thoughts

Chapter 5: Original POV which is Casey

"Casey, um about today. I've been thinking that we can and should be nice to each other. No more fighting, it's annoying", says Derek in a low voice.

_Tons of thoughts are swirling around my mind. That kiss stunned me. I had no idea Derek liked me back. Also, that kiss was a-maz-ing. I used to like Derek but now I love him. That's what one kiss did to me. _

"Of course. I mean that kiss changed both us. I personally think we should be friends for once and um move from there", I tell him nervously.

Derek's face lights up and he says, "I like that, a lot. How about it stays a secret for awhile? I mean we're family. People would think we're insane."

"Okay, I see your point", I say to Derek with a smile on my face.

"How about going to Cal's Diner this Friday? To get to know each other of course" derek says the last part fast.

I laugh and say, "That's be fun. 7 okay?"

"Sure. The best part is that I don't have to drive", says Derek laughing.

I push him and laugh. _This feels awesome. Laughing with Derek is like dancing on clouds. The only thing I'm worried about is Derek hurting me but I don't think he will. Hopefully_.

"I kinda have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a couple of minutes". I tell Derek.

He nods his head and I walk by and bump my leg on his. I walk out into the bright sun lighting up the hallway. I look at the clock seeing that it's 3:30. I sigh and walk towards the bathroom. I go in the stall and lock the door. I walk out of the stall a minute later and wash my hands. I turn the corner and collide into someone. I walk back into the wall scabbing my elbow, which starts to bleed. I look up from my elbows to see...Bobby's eyes! _What the hell is he doing in here?_

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I yell at him.

He smirks evilly down at me, which sends chills down my spine.

"I'm getting what I want", Bobby says. He smiles down at me which makes me afraid.

I reach towards my back pocket where my cell phone is. But Bobby grabs both os my arms and presses me against the cold brick wall.

"Now, what do you think your doing? Trying to call Derek? O maybe...Mom?"Bobby snarls at me.

He slaps me across the face. His ring cutting my right check. I start trembling while he unbuckles his belt. He finally gets it out and pushed me off the wall. He pushes me onto the floor on my stomach. He then proceeds to whip me on the back. I hold back the screams by niting down on my tongue making it bleed. I notice that he stopped and I try to toll on the side to see what's happening.

He turns me around on my back and gets on top of me. My back is screaming in pain. I then realize what his doing. My eyes widened in surprise.

"No, please. Don't, stop", I plead with him.

I start pushing him and kicking. I start to scream for help. _Please, Derek, hurry. _He punched me in the face. My vision starts getting blurry. I start to struggle. I try to stay awake. I hear the door open and a scream for help. Then I plunge into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes open to see a white ceiling. I look to my right to see Derek sleeping in a chair. I look at the clock that reads 6:37. I groan and shift a little bit to get comfortable. I feel my back to feel this soft bandage. I look down to see I'm in hospital gown or it could also be called a Johnnie. I lightly shake Derek and he wakes up. He looks startled for a bit and smiles brightly.

"How are you? When did you get up? Are you hungry? You missed dinner. Do you want something? I can run down to the café to get something", Derek says in a rush.

I laugh at his antics and smile at him. "Wow, slow down there Derek. Breathe a little bit. My back's a little sore but other then that I'm fine. I'm not really hungry. Maybe I'll eat latter. Um...do you know who saved me?" I ask.

He blushes and says, "I did. I started to worry, so I started heading towards the bathrrom when I heard you screaming. I got so scared I ran towards the door. When I saw Bobby on top of you I freaked out and started screaming bloody murder."

"Thanks" I say shyly.

There's an uncomfortable silence and then Derek says, "How about I go get us some dinner? I haven't eaten since breakfast, I'm kinda hungry." At that his stomach growls.

I laugh and say, "Yea sure. I'll wait here for you. So you better hurry up."

He walks out the door and I looks around. I see my bag right by the night stand. I get up and pick it up. I look through it to see two pairs of clothes and pjs. I pick out the faded and cut jeans with the red shirt that has the diamond in the middle. I put it on and look through the rest of the bag. The door opens and I turn around. Instead of seeing Derek I see a nurse pulling a stretcher in here with a girl on it. She has a cast on her left arm and a brace on her right knee.

"Try to be quiet. Your roommate Brandy just got out of surgery", the nurse said.

I nod my head and look at...Brandy. She has long brown hair that cascades around her head. She's kinda skinny but tall. The door opens again and Derek comes in. He has two bags in his hands. He looks over to where I'm staring and looks back at me giving me a weird look.

"Who's that?" Derek whispers.

"That's Brandy. A nurse came in with her and told me to be quiet. She said she was in surgery", I tell him in a normal voice.

"Well then shouldn't you be whispering? We shouldn't wake her up", Derek says.

I roll my eyes and say, "Since she was in surgery she's probably still drugged. So she'll sleep tonight. Which means you can talk normally."

Derek says, "Oh, okay. Well I got steak tips and chicken. So you can decide. With a side of cooked carrots and corn. So what so you want?"

"Gosh this is so hard", I say sarcastically. I put my index finger against my chin and pretend to think. "I'll have the steak tips and corn."

"Was I supposed to know that?" Derek asks giving me a look.

"Yes! That's my favorite meal. I have it every birthday for dinner. Don't you ay attention?" I ask.

"Yes, I do pay attention. Sorry for not knowing", Derek says, glaring at me. He rubs his face and says, "sorry I snapped at you, it's just...you really scared me today. I want to be with you! To hug you, to wipe your tears, to take away your pain. But you won't tell me what happened."

I look at the floor. My eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Casey. Don't cry. I'm sorry", Derek says and hugs me.

He whispers soothing words into my ear and makes circles on my neck. He kisses my check and pulls out. He wipes both of my checks and I sniffle.

"You okay? Do you want to tell me what happened?"asks Derek.

I sniff and look towards Brandy's bed. "Well, you know I went to the bathroom. I'm guessing he followed me there and when I turned the corner I ran into him and skinned my elbow." I show him the scar and continue. "He slammed me into the wall and smacked me. He then shoved me on the ground making me lay on my stomach. He started whipping me with his belt. Then he rolled me over and started ra-rapping me. I started to fight and he punched me in the face. Then that's when the door opened and I blacked out."

By the end I started crying lightly. Derek hugged me and kissed me everywhere on the face. He then kissed me on the lips, filling my mouth with a sweet taste. I kissed him back with more passion then I felt. He broke off and held me tightly but not too tightly to hurt my back.

"How about some dinner? Maybe that'll cheer you up some more", said Derek.

I nodded my head and sat on my bed. Derek brought the food over on plates and we dug in. I got sleepy and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked at my clock. _8:30! Oh, no, I'm late for school!_ Then I realized I'm in the hospital. I became confused and then sad and then happy. I look to my right and don't see Derek. I frown, disappointed. _Wait, today is Friday. Good thing he went to school or I would've killed him._ I look to the other side and see Brandy waking up. She sits up and looks at her surroundings.

"Hi! I'm Brandy Porter. What's your name?" Brandy asks.

"I'm Casey MacDonald. So, what happened to you?" I ask curious to know why she had surgery.

Her eyes glazed over and she says in a dead panned voice, "Someone pushed me down the stiars at school. He's now in jail but now I wish he just killed me."

Surprised I say, "But if you were died then you wouldn't be here talking to me. Trust me, I'd love to be your friend. So please don't say you want to die. What school do you go to?"

"I go to Jefferson Academy. I'm a junior", Brandy says. A smile is creeping up on her face.

"Where do you live?" I ask curious to know where this school is.

"Um...Jefferson, Canada. I moved here recently. So I'm still new. It's been about 2 months. I used to like in Pepperell, Massachusetts. I went to a Technical/Vocational school", Brandy explained.

"Oh, that's pretty cool. I live just a half an hour away", I say.

Brandy smiles and says, "That's so cool. Maybe we could hang out sometime. Here I'll write my address and phone number down."

She writes on a slip of paper and puts it in an airplane. The paper flys towards me and I catch it.

I open it to see:

Brandy Porter

43 Anton's Court

Jefferson, Canada

706-345-9895-home

706-458-6217-cell

"I'll defaintly call you. Trust me. I keep my word", I say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley: This is great!

Me: Thanks. Hey, guess what Ash!

Ashley: What!

Me: You know you can review and show the love that way.

Ashley: Never thought of that. I'll do it! But how?

Me: You click the button that says review!

Ashley: Thanks!

Me: No, thank you!

So I'm only going to put up another chapter once I get 15 reviews. I'm not being mean I just don't feel appreciated. :(


	6. Chapter 6

What Hurts The Most

Life With Derek

By: Bethyann

AN: Thanks to those that reviewed!

Chapter 6:

I open the door to my house and see no one here. I don't hear Marti screaming or Derek yelling. I walk towards the kitchen and see a note typed to the door frame.

We're at the carnival. We thought you should get some rest. Derek should be home. He wanted to greet you or something? Love you!- Mom

I got an idea and ran towards Derek's door. I opened it slightly and saw Derek on the computer. I stood at the door and waited until he stood up. He did a couple minutes later. He turns on his music low and lays down on his bed. I walk in and lay down next to him. His face splits into a wide smile.

I look into his eyes and said, "Have you ever seen a naked girl?"

His face looked confused at first and started blushing and babbling.

"I didn't think so." I looked down at my dress. I stood up and locked Derek's door. "I've never done this before, but will I think I love you."

I laughed at his priceless face. I put my hands behind my back and unzipped my dress. He turned his head away and I said, "Don't look away, your going to hurt my feelings." Derek gave a nervous laugh and I dropped my dress to the ground, surrounding my feet.

Derek looked me up and down, and I smiled. I walked slowly over my dress and towards him, "Want me to go on?"

Derek opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words. He mumbled a little before he nodded. I smiled and pulled off my underwear. I slowly walked over to him and pushed him back on his bed and laid down next to him, pulling his blankets over us.

Derek wrapped his arms around me tighter and felt my body. His hands roamed over the next minute before I rolled over so he could get a better view. I smiled and closed my eyes so I didn't intimidate him.

After another two minutes of his guiding hands to all the right places that made me moan into his body, I got off his bed. "Waa-?" Derek looked confused and a little uncomfortable.

"I need to take a shower", I say. I pulled on my undies and pulled on the dress. "Can you zip me up?", I ask wanting to feel his hands on me one last time. He got up and lightly touched my dress giving me shivers going down my spine.

"Thanks", I say and turned around. I peck him on the lips and head towards the door. I open the door and walked towards the bathroom feeling Derek's eyes on me the whole time.

I took a shower and thought of what I wanted to do to him tonight. I want him to fall for me hard. Like I did with him. I want him to feel the emotion throughout his body and mind. I step out of the shower and dry off. I put on my pj's and walked downstairs to have dinner,

I see Derek already there heating something up. "What are you heating up?" I ask licking my lips.

"Mac and cheese with chicken. Hungry?", he asks.

"I'm starved. I didn't eat a lot at lunch. Hospital food is gross", I say and make a face.

He laughs and takes out the dinner.

"Well then milady. Dinner is served", Derek said in a British accent.

I laugh at him and take the dinner. All of a sudden I get nervous about tonight. _About what I'm going to be doing. I seriously hope he likes me that way too. _I let a sigh out and try to relax.

"Are you okay Casey?", Derek asks, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine", I tell him.

We finish dinner and head upstairs. I go to my bedroom and he goes to his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An:( I'm switching the P.O.V. around, so you can understand this scene better.)_

Derek was walking towards Casey's room when the door opened. Casey came out in the silkiest pajamas ever. Derek went over to her and started kissing her senseless.

Derek broke Casey's kiss and said, "I love you."

"I love you too", Casey whispered. "Let's go somewhere else. I have a weird feeling that people will walk in on us." Derek and Casey made their way to Derek's room. Derek locked the door as Casey went over to his bed.

They started just where they left off in the dark hallway. Derek's hands cupped her face. He rubbed his thumb over her soft skin and her hands reached his bottom. He jumped a little when she first squeezed his right butt check, not expecting it.

Casey giggled and pushed him down on the bed. Derek's body grew very warm as she climbed on top of him, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. "Casey?", Derek whispered her name.

Casey sat up, still on top of him and said, "Oh!", thinking she was going to fast but all Derek did was turn off the light. He sat up too, his hands resting on her hips as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair. When she pushed him away to finish unbuttoning his shirt, Derek started helping her with hers. Casey stiffened at first.

"You don't mind do you?", Derek whispered.

"Well, it will be my first time", Casey told him reluctantly.

"Mine too", he said and then with pronounced vigor he continued to undress her.

Hours later, Derek lay still awake. The thought of him no longer being a virgin made his face break into a wide smile. Casey was pressed up against him sleeping, her hand resting on his bare chest. Derek moved his hand under the blanket to check that he wasn't wearing any clothes and mover his hand over to see that Casey wasn't either._ It isn't a dream. Thank god it was hurting me not to be with Casey_, Derek thought.She moaned softly and woke up.

"Trying to feel me up while I'm asleep?", she asked, he could tell she was smiling.

Derek laughed, "Just trying to make sure it wasn't a dream."

"That wasn't a dream", she grinned in the dark and rolled over on top of him again. "Did you enjoy yourself?" the sky outside was growing lighter but only an 8-inch patch of morning gray light fell on the bottom of his bed.

"Oh yes", Derek said and leaned down and began kissing Casey's neck and chest. "O-o-o-o-oh yes-ss-ss." Casey giggled. Derek did a very clever maneuver so that he could be the one on top of her and he rested his hand on her chest. She looked him dead in the eye, and with a smile on her face, pulled him down to kiss her again.

"What's your favorite color?", Derek asked.

He wanted to know everything about Casey. They asked each other questions for hours. When it was seven in the morning, Casey tip-toed to her room with a smile on her face. If you looked back at Derek he was too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know it took me awhile but I've been really busy lately. Dance, school, driving lessons, and volunteering is keeping me really busy. I'll try and write more later.


	7. Who's Who

Life with Derek

What Hurts The Most

By: Bethyann

AN: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 7: Who's Who

Today is the day, thought Casey. Today Is the day where I find out who I am for Cinderella. Casey walks up towards the bulletin board and looks for the cast.

Cinderella: 

Cast:

Narrator: Caleb Haas

Callback: Crystal Broadstone

Cinderella: Casey MacDonald

Callback: Vanessa Churchill

Prince Henry: Derek Venturi

Callback: Shane Bisheler

Fairy Godmother: Cheyenne Silinonte

Callback: Alexis Heusser

Stepmother- Holli Vance

Callback: Maria Phelps

Anastasia: Kendra Cunningham

Callback: Sasha McAuliffe

Drizella: Joelle Tornaritis

Callback: Samantha Pantaelos

Gus: Jay Semle

Callback: Karina Wartonick

Jaq: Jason Marx

Callback: Van Griffen

King: Blair Comity

Callback: William Kraft

Royal Messenger: Billy Axion

Callback: Cole Heusser

Edgar: Aaron Cruzier

Callback: Charlie Knibbs

Alfred: Justin Knight

Callback: Neil Bjelac

Dancing Partners:

1. Cameron Bullock- Sally Herdman

2. Mason Nicholas- Holli Lafferty

3. Tony Shahi- Makayla Yamauck

4. Jesse Nafie- Serenity Stallard

Extra Mice:

1. Rhonda McIntosh

2. Ralph Bushier

3. Randall Thayer

4. Lorraine Enos

5. Phoebe Dolan

6. Cathie Bennington

Set Designs:

1. April Caledonia

2. Timothy Madore

Costume Designers:

1. Callie Convoy

2. Sheere Sotera

Backstage Helpers:

1. Sylvia Kunelius

2. Mitch Capodagli

3. James Kaizerman

4. Brendan Barnos

Dance Teachers:

1. Gwendolyn Sloan

2. Ramon Cabe

Make-up Artists:

1. Riley Oswald

2. Natalie Ralyea

3. Peyton Nawrocki

4. Don Johnson

Lights:

1. Tony Stricker

2. Todd Wolterman

Set-up Desgns:

1. Paige Cies

2. Rob Reinhart

Camera People:

1. Gabrielle Beaudin

2. Martin Ruvacaba

3. Leo Azeuedo

4. Hailey Ryden

5. Wesley McBride

6. Mitchell Koenler

7. Kent Beaudin

8. Alyssa Fattore

Greeters:

1. Faye Cox

2. Rosa Petrolini

3. Carmen McKee

4. Sam Dawson

Bulletins Made By:

1. Nina Fraser

2. Jackie Alcott

Music Picked By:

1. Tara Hagen

2. Sophia Rudee

3. Brianna Ward

4. Tristan Spearman

Directors:

1. Lianna Haas

2. Antonia Moller

Thanks to:

Blake Alvey

Shane Caras

Parker Alsheimer

Destiny Yeager

for gathering all the supplies and equipment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know this was kinda boring, but I had to get it in somehow. So this was wicked short and boring. Sorry, I'll try and get the chapter up so you can have some action. But please REVIEW! Thank you to my faithful readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Life With Derek

What Hurts The Most

By: Bethy Ann

AN: Sorry it took me awhile. I was majorly sick for weeks! But here's some now, I know it's not much but I tried!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

A couple weeks later Casey and Derek were perfect. They knew their lines, they knew what to do, and people loved them. They were also getting closer to each other, since they are girlfriend and boyfriend. But it was a secret. Their relationship might gross people out or break up their parents.

"Okay everyone. This is a dress rehearsal, so please do your best and your own job!", yelled a stressed out Mrs. Ceta.

The narrator talked about how Cinderella was such a beloved child and how her step-mom and step-sisters treated her. Then once the narrator was done the mice bustled around Cinderella who was lying on her bed. Near the middle of the play the ball started. When Casey walked out in a periwinkle dress accentuating her curved, Derek went numb at the sight. He just fell in love al over again. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. When they danced together, Derek wanted to stand there and touch her. To freeze that moment in time so he could be with the beautiful Princess.

At the end when Derek finds out his true love, he kisses Casey with all the love he had. The people who looked on whistled and howled.

"You've been incredible", Derek said once they were done.

"Thanks", said Casey and smiled.

"Yo, Derek my man. That kiss looked spectacular! Great job", said Tony, the light director.

"Thanks Tony", Derek said and gave his famous smirk.

"Everyone knows Casey can't resist me", Derek said and winked at Casey who blushed.

"Yea, sure. Me, resist you? The only thing I can't resist is seeing you get smashed against the wall during a hockey game", Casey retorted.

The people around them oh'd and awed at Derek and Casey. People yelled, Way to go Casey!" Some said, "Dude, she got you good on that one." People slapped Derek on the back sympathetically.

"Okay people. That was excellent! I want to see you guys tonight for the opening show at 5:30 sharp", Mrs. Ceta said.

People poured out into the sun and in their cars. Derek and Casey hopped into the car and drove away.

"I didn't mean what I said back there", Casey said and lowered her eyes in shame.

Derek looked at Casey and pulled over. He took her hand in his and caressed it gently.

"Cas, don't worry about it. Besides, it was a pretty good retort", Derek said and laughed. "Hey, cheer up Cas."

He put his fingers on her chin and lifted it up. Casey forced a smile and Derek kissed her. Casey instantly put her hands in his hair and started massaging it. Derek moaned into Casey's mouth. He pulled Casey towards him even more. Casey carefully got up without breaking contact and sat on his lap without hurting herself. They continued on until someone tapped on the window. They broke apart and saw Lizzie standing there. Casey quickly got off Derek and bumped her head on the roof.

"Thought you should know anyone can see what your doing. You might want to be careful if your going to keep this a secret for long", Lizzie said with a smirk.

They got out of the car and went into the house. They "practiced" in Casey's room until dinner.

"So, excited about tonight?" Nora asked the two teens.

"Yea, it's gonna be great. We've been rehearsing for days", Casey answered.

"Well good luck and Derek, I'm real proud of you. You committed to this thing and you stuck it out. I can't wait to see you guys tonight", said George who smiled.

Derek smiled at his Dad and kept on eating. He kept sneaking glances at Casey all night just to see her beautiful face.

"Well, you guys should leave, it's almost 5:15", Nora said. "You don't want to be late for the opening night!"

Once Derek kissed Casey at the end of the show, the crowd went wild. They went backstage and then one by one they went out and bowed to the audience and left them come on stage to hand out the flowers. Once everyone was out there they all bowed together with their hands clasped on to each other.

"Yo, Derek! Party at my house tonight. Right after this", yelled Vanessa. The prettiest and hottest girl in the school.

"I'll be there", Derek said back. He glanced over at Casey who was looking at him.

"Wanna go to the party with me tonight?" Derek asked.

"Mm...I don't know. Will since your going to be there, I guess so", Casey responded and kissed him.

Everyone got in there cars and drove off. When Derek backed out of the his parking space though someone hit them from behind. The person kept ramming into them. Derek's head hit the steering wheel hard and Casey became scared for Derek and her life. Blood trickled out of Derek's head and Casey started crying. One final hit and Casey went flying through the windshield and into darkness.

Once more Casey woke up in the hospital on a Gurney. She looked around at her surroundings and didn't see Derek around. She started to panic until she heard the door open. A hazard looking Nora came into and her room. Nora smiled when she saw her daughter sitting up in bed, awake.

"How are you honey?", Nora asked.

"I'm okay but how's Derek?", Casey asked concerned.

When Nora's face became passive she started to panic again. He can't be dead! No, no, he can't, Casey thought.

"Well, um, his not doing to hot. You see um, will Derek is kinda in a coma and the doctors don't think he will um wake up", Nora choked out nervously.

Casey felt every emotion run through her veins and she started bawling. He couldn't die! He was her support. He was the one that held Casey upright. He kept Casey from the dark. From falling into the darkness and the cold. All the horrible memories of her past. She suddenly felt numb and then she fainted into a light sleep.

She woke up a couple hours later with a worried looking Nora. Nora relaxed when she saw Casey's eyes flutter open. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She let out all the anxiety and worry. All she felt was happiness that her daughter was alright. When she got that fateful phone call that night. Her eyes became unfocused while she looked on at that fateful night, nights ago.

_The phone rang at 10:00 o'clock. Nora lazily opened her left eye and then her right. _

"_George, George", she asked with no response._

_Nora sighed and got up. She picked up at the last ring and said, "Hello?"_

"_Hello, I would like to speak to...Mrs. MacDonald or Mr. Venturi please?"_

"_Yes this she Mrs. MacDonald."_

"_Hi, yes this is Officer Lenny. I am calling to give you some unfortunate news. It seems that your daughter and step-son got in a car crash tonight. Their names are Casey and Derek, correct?"_

_Fear rushed through her veins and she said in a low tone, "Yes."_

"_If you could come down to Saint Memorial Hospital and get the reports of their medical records. We do not know their condition. I am terribly sorry."_

"_Do...do you know who hit them? Or...how many times they got hit?"_

"_Yes it seems to be Vanessa Churchill who was the driver and her friends Cheyenne Silinonte, Alexis Heusser, Holli Vance, and Maria Phelps. We talked them and they said they lost control of their car and they hit them three times since their brake was broken and they never got it fixed. I'm terribly sorry, have a good night", said Officer Lenny and hung up._

_Nora held the phone listening to the dial tone. Her knuckles were white from holding the phone so tightly. She dropped the phone off the cradle and ran towards her room._

"_George! Wake up the kids are at the hospital", Nora cried frantically. _

"_Tell Derek that he should drive carefully and to be home before midnight", George replied into the pillow._

_Nora grabbed the pillow and George's face collided into the mattress painfully._

"_Ow! Why did you do that? I was having a peaceful sleep", George said irritably. _

"_Our children are in the hospital because of some girls that have anger management!" Nora yelled._

_You could hear stampeding feet coming down the stairs. You could see Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin in their pajamas and running their eyes._

"_What's with all the ruckus?" Edwin said._

"_Yeah, I was sleeping", Marti said and gave a grumpy look._

"_Honey go back to sleep", George said._

"_Okay", Marti said and went back upstairs._

"_What's wrong mom?" Lizzie said worriedly. She knew her mom wouldn't yell this late at night without a good reason._

"_Um well Casey and Derek are in the hospital. They got in an accident. But you can come see them in the morning", Nora said quickly. _

_Their mouths hang open and they started yelling that they wanted to see them right now. _

Nora sat with her daughter and rubbed her hands. The friction caused Casey to involuntarily shiver.

"Derek really isn't in a coma for life, right?" Casey asked.

Nora shock her head and said, "I'm sorry honey. But the doctors did all they could. You can see him when your better."

Casey looked at herself in the mirror and saw a bandage around her head and a cast on her leg.

She groaned and said, "Please tell me I don't have to use crutches?"

"I'm sorry honey. I know you don't like crutches", Nora said sympathetically.

Casey broke her leg when she was younger when her father pushed her down the staircase. Casey grimaced.

"I already told the doctor that your awake. He was finishing up with Derek", Nora said.

Casey nodded and the door opened.

"Aw good to see you awake Casey", Doctor Watson said. This doctor saw to every need to Casey ever since she was born except when the Bobby incident happened.

"Well, you seem fine. We already did what was necessary, so all you have to do is change the wrap around your head when you shower and apply the cream to lubricate it every 6 hours. But if you have any pain in the head or leg you can over the counter medicine like ibuprofen or Tylenol. Any questions?"

Casey and Nora nodded their heads no.

"Alright then. Will if you want to be discharged, Nora you would have to go the the Nurses' Station to sign the forms", Doctor Watson said.

"Thank you, Henry. We appreciate your concern and time", Nora said.

"I would do anything to make sure Casey is well treated. She's like another daughter to me. I would save her life for anything", Doctor Watson said with such emotion in his voice it almost made Casey cry. Of course Nora was crying freely.

Henry pulled Nora into a hug and Nora cried into his shoulder. I don't see why mom married him. He's always been like this around her. But then I wouldn't have met Derek and we wouldn't be together. But then this wouldn't have happened. But then the beatings and torture would have gone on longer if they stayed with her dad. Why does life have to be so messed up? Casey thought to herself while her mom built her composure again.

"I'm sorry. I got your shoulder all wet", Nora said and sniffed.

"It's okay. My shoulder is always here if you need to cry", Doctor Watson said and smiled.

"Okay, will I'm going to go see Derek", Casey said.

She hopped off her bed and padded into Derek's room. She opened the door a crack and saw Derek laying in the lateral position. George was sitting in a chair close to Derek's bed with his head bowed. She knocked lightly on the door and George's head snapped up.

"Casey! How are you?", George said.

"I'm okay but I've been better", Casey said.

George nodded and turned towards Derek. He brushed the bangs away from Derek's forehead and kissed him.

"You can be with him now. I better get some food in me like your moms been telling me", George said.

Casey went to the side of Derek's bed and sat in the chair that George was recently seating in. She looked at Derek's non-responsive body and started sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Here you go, hoped you liked it! I'll try and get more in later but this fever I have gets me really tired. So share some love and criticism by reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

What Hurts the Most

Life with Derek

By: Bethy Ann

AN: Well my dog is getting worse and someone in my life is in denial about this which is making it harder for us all. Then my computers' fan broke so now I'm using my mom's laptop to type this since it's going to be awhile to get a new fan and install it. So I'm sorry for the long update. And if the spelling is messed up, it's because I'm not used to typing on a laptop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Casey looked out the window and saw the first snow falling. She looked back at Derek still in his comatose world. She wanted to experience the first snow with him. Not by herself and in the hospital.

Meanwhile, Derek was waking up ever so slowly. He saw Casey looking out the window and decided to go see her; touch her. He slowly got up and saw a wrap on his ankle_. I probably sprained it,_ Derek thought. He got up and limped towards Casey. He encircled his arms around her tiny waist.

Casey jumped and looked down at the arms. Uncertain, she turned around t meet blue eyes.

"Derek? Oh my God! Are you okay?" Casey asked excited to see him finally up.

Derek kissed her and chuckled. "You sound like someone I know who did the same thing. Oh was, it was me."

Casey pushed him lightly with a big smile on her face.

"How long was I knocked out for?" Derek asked.

"About two and half weeks," Casey said.

Derek nodded nonchalantly and said, "Okay. How much work do I have to do to catch up?"

"A lot. Mrs. Ceta gave four testes and tons of bookwork. Mr. Sherwood only gave two tests but four quizzes. You know him; he gave out five worksheets a day. We finished the book in English and had a major hard test. I got an 89 on it. I went to your biology and you don't have to do lab work; just a test and some bookwork."

"Oh boy. How the hell am I supposed to make up all that work?" Derek said and slid to the floor.

"Get up Derek. Besides, you have me. I'll help you but I won't do the work for you," Casey said and helped Derek up so he could get to his bed.

Derek sighed and leaned down into the pillows. He raised the head of the bed up to get comfortable.

"You know what would be better?" Derek asked.

Casey raised her eyebrows to say 'what?'

"You on top of me right now," Derek said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

Casey laughed and said, "Something can be arranged."

She slowly crawled on the bed towards Derek and kissed him. Then she got off the bed and pranced towards the door.

"What was that for? I thought-?" Derek said confused.

"If you didn't see Mom and George through the window then you need your eye sight checked," Casey said and giggled. "I'm going to go tell them that you're awake."

Derek laid there contemplating what just happened. He sighed and rubbed his face. _Today might be a long day,_ Derek thought and closed his eyes.

While Casey was outside waiting for her parents, she thought about the day when she got checked out of the hospital.

Flashback:

Casey woke up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" Nora said and hugged her daughter.

Casey smiled weakly and asked, "How long was I out for?"

"Just a couple days," Nora said and Casey lifted her eyebrows.

"Just two days," Nora replied again.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Casey said and laughed.

This time Nora smiled weakly.

The doctor came in and looked at Casey.

"Hi Casey, I'm Doctor Sheer. Your regular doctor is out and couldn't be in contact so you have me."

The doctor grabbed a chair and sat down near Casey.

"As I told your mother, the accident didn't do any damage to the baby or to you. So if you want you can be discharged out of this hospital right now," Doctor Sheer said.

Casey lay there stunned_. I have a baby? That can't be right! Maybe I heard wrong_, Casey thought.

"Did you say that I have a baby?" Casey asked.

"From that face it seems like you didn't know you have one. Yes Casey, your pregnant. Your two months along. You haven't noticed the signs? Your breasts are fuller, your gaining weight, you haven't had your period, you've had weird food cravings, stuff like that," Doctor Sheer explained.

Casey stole a glance at her mother. Her mother nodded her head and looked away.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk," Doctor Sheer said and backed out of the room.

There wad a long unbearable silence between the two of them. Nora shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked up at Casey.

"Did you know about this?" Casey asked.

"Yes. I was going to tell you but the Doctor came in," Nora said.

"Mom, what do I do?"

"We stick it out. But it's you that has to tell Derek, not me," Nora said.

"How did you know about us?"

"It's obvious! Heck once we moved in I knew you guys were bound to be together. Even though it will be awkward if you guys brake up," Nora said.

End Flashback

"Casey? Are you alright?" George asked.

"Yea, just thinking," Casey replied.

"Thinking of how to tell Derek your pregnant?" Nora asked coming up from behind her husband. Casey nodded her head and looked to the side. She didn't want them to see her cry. She ran to the bathroom leaving her parents out there by themselves.

Nora and George went into Derek's room to see him up.

"Derek! How? What…when did you wake up?" Nora asked him, surprised.

"A couple minutes ago. Didn't Casey tell you?" Derek asked.

"No, she went to the bathroom when we got here," George said.

Nora hugged Derek excitedly and Casey came in the room with rd eyes.

"We'll let you guys talk," Nora said and gave each teen a kiss on the check.

Casey stood there awkwardly hugging herself. Derek got concerned, got out of bed, and hugged her. Casey shrugged him off and Derek looked hurt. He looked like a lost puppy wanting to go home.

"What's wrong Casey? Why the third degree towards me?"

"If you want to know so badly then you better sit down," Casey said, holding back tears.

_He won't want to be with you Casey, don't tell him! _

Derek sat down reluctantly and said, "What's wrong? Casey, please tell me."

With that Casey broke down crying. Derek wanted to hug her but knew she wouldn't let him.

"I-I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant," Casey said.

Derek looked at her stunned and said, "Your pregnant?"

Casey nodded her head and Derek jumped up and did a happy dance.

"I'm going to be a Father!

I'm gonna be a Dad!

Yea, yea, yea."

"Why are you so happy? We're seventeen! We're too young! You should be mad at me, not doing a happy dance," Casey yelled.

"Casey, it doesn't matter how old we are. It matters if we're mature and responsible. Trust me. We can do this. All you need is faith. We have supportive parents that will help us. I'll always be here with you, Cas. Every step of the way," Derek said and kissed Casey's forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That's the end. I'm working on the sequel, it'll be out y the beginning of December. I'll be way too busy this month to outline the plot, get names and personalities for the new characters, and writing the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Does anyone want a sequel? I don't think I ever asked in the last chapter. I do have a couple of ideas and if you guys have any please tell me and I'll put it in the story and give you credit for it. **

**Bethyann**


End file.
